Greek Deity Physiology
Power to use the traits and powers of Greek Deities. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Greek Counterpart of Roman Deity Physiology. Capabilities User can draw power and abilities connected to the Gods of ancient Greek Mythology. The Greeks had three separate ruling dynasties of gods, which each replaced the earlier one, as well as several minor deities that were essentially personified concepts. In addition there are some deities that don't really belong in any of these groups and were usually somewhat outsiders in relationship with rest of the pantheon. From the most regent to earliest, the Divine dynasties are: *'Twelve Olympians', who were either direct descendants or grandchildren of the precessing Dynasty's rulers Cronus and Rhea. *'Titans', ruled by descendants of Gaia and Uranus and overthrown in Titanomachy. Those Titans who fought against Olympians were imprisoned and/or punished, while those that either assisted them or stayed neutral were left free. *'Protogenoi', the Primordial deities and the first entities or beings that come into existence. They form the very fabric of the universe and as such are immortal, everything in existence descents from them, including all the other gods. Unlike the Titans, when Cronus overthrew Uranus they didn't lose their power or position, for the very simple reason that they form the existence. Deities 'Twelve Olympians' *'Aphrodite' **Absolute Beauty **Beauty Manipulation **Desire Manipulation **Emotion Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Love Manipulation ***Love Empowerment ***Love Inducement ***Unlovability Inducement **Lust Manipulation **Pleasure Manipulation **Seductive Magnetism **Sex Deity Physiology ***Sexual Inducement ****Orgasm Inducement **Tantric Manipulation *'Apollo' **Absolute Accuracy **Disease Manipulation **Flawless Healing **Knowledge Manipulation ***Intelligence Manipulation **Light Manipulation **Musical Empathy **Nigh Omniscience **Order Manipulation **Performance Art Intuition **Precognition **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation ****Solar Empowerment **Serenity Inducement **Supernatural Archery **Truth Inducement *'Ares' **Anger Empowerment **Combat Manipulation **Divine Combat **Fear Masking **Rage Manipulation ***Rage Inducement **Supernatural Spearmanship **Violence Manipulation **War Manipulation ***War Inducement **Weapon Manipulation ***Weapon Proficiency *'Artemis' **Absolute Accuracy **Beast Lordship ***Animal Manipulation ***Animal Empathy **Disease Manipulation **Enhanced Tracking **Forest Manipulation **Gender Transformation **Hill Manipulation **Hunting Deity Physiology **Lunar Deity Physiology ***Lunar Manipulation ****Lunar Empowerment **Predator Instinct ***Enhanced Stealth ***Hunting Intuition **Supernatural Archery **Valley Manipulation *'Athena' **Architecture Manipulation **Combat Perception **Divine Combat **Enhanced Crafting **Fear Masking **Intelligence Manipulation **Mathematics Manipulation **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Nigh Omniscience ****Absolute Intelligence ****Absolute Wisdom ****Encyclopedic Knowledge **Order Manipulation **Tactical Genius **War Manipulation *'Demeter' **Agriculture Intuition **Earth Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement ***Reproduction Manipulation **Harvest Manipulation ***Plenty Inducement **Infertility Manipulation **Life and Death Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Season Manipulation *'Dionysus' **Alcohol Manipulation **Anarchy Inducement **Bliss & Horror Inducement **Curse Inducement **Fertility Manipulation **Harvest Manipulation **Madness Manipulation ***Insanity Inducement **Party Inducement **Plant Manipulation ***Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation ***Plant Growth ***Vine Manipulation **Resurrection **Transcendent Demigod Physiology **Transformation *'Hephaestus' **Architecture Manipulation **Blunt Weapon Proficiency **Fire Manipulation ***Fire Generation ***Heat Manipulation **Meta Crafting ***Supernatural Artisan **Metal Manipulation **Volcanic Lordship ***Volcanic Fields Manipulation ****Magma Manipulation *'Hera' **Bond Manipulation **Enhanced Charisma **Guardianship **Insanity Inducement **Oath Keeping **Relationship Manipulation **Reproduction Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement ***Infertility Inducement ***Pregnancy Inducement **Super Fecundity *'Hermes' **Absolute Speed **Absolute Thievery **Boundary Manipulation **Economy Manipulation ***Art Manipulation ***Enhanced Inventing ***Literary Manipulation ***Monetary Manipulation **Enhanced Crafting **Flight **Omnilingualism **Psychopomp Physiology ***Afterlife Transport ***Death Sense ***Soul Manipulation ****Afterlife Messaging **Supernatural Athleticism **Trickster *'Poseidon' **Animal Manipulation ***Aquatic Life Manipulation ***Equine Manipulation ****Animal Creation (Horses Only) **Aquatic Adaptation **Earthquake Generation **Enhanced Polearm Proficiency **Ocean Lordship (King of the Seas) ***Ocean Manipulation ****Nigh Omniscience (regarding the Ocean) ****Sea Monster Manipulation ****Weather Manipulation *****Storm Manipulation **Water Manipulation ***Tidal Wave Generation ***Water Mimicry *'Zeus' **Deification **Deity Lightning Manipulation ***Electricity Manipulation ****Lightning Bolt Projection **Immortality Removal **Divine Lord Physiology ***Authority **Weather Manipulation ***Storm Manipulation ***Thunderstorm Creation **Order Manipulation ***Law Manipulation **Sky Father Physiology ***Celestial Manipulation **Sky Lordship ***Air Manipulation ***Sky Manipulation 'Connected to Twelve' *'Amphitrite' **Aquatic Life Manipulation **Nymph Physiology (Nereid) **Ocean Lordship (Queen of the Seas) **Water Manipulation *'Hades' **Absolute Concealment (Helm of Darkness) **Divinity Nullification **Earth Manipulation **Meta Fear Inducement (Helmet of Darkness) **Monetary Manipulation **Necroscience **Order Manipulation **Soul Manipulation **Undead Manipulation **Underworld Lordship *'Hebe' **Fertility Inducement **Forgiveness **Guardianship (to the Fountain of Youth) **Immortality Bestowal **Spring Embodiment **Youth Aspect Manifestation **Youth Manipulation ***Youth Inducement *'Heracles' **Athletics Empowerment **Transcendent Demigod Physiology **Fertility Inducement **Health Manipulation **Guardianship (Gatekeeper of Mount Olympus) **Heroism Embodiment **One-Man Army **Prescience **Protection Embodiment **Strength Embodiment *'Hestia' **Architecture Manipulation **Bond Manipulation ***Relationship Manipulation **Fire Manipulation ***Fire Generation **Food Manipulation **Guardianship **Order Manipulation **Serenity Inducement *'Pan' **Beast Lordship ***Animal Manipulation **Fear Inducement **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Forest Manipulation **Musical Empathy **Nature Spirit Physiology ***Nature Lordship ****Nature Manipulation **Satyr Physiology **Sex Deity Physiology ***Sexual Inducement *'Persephone' **Curse Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation **Nature Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Flower Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Soul Manipulation **Spring Manipulation **Underworld Lordship Variations *Daimon Physiology *Muse Physiology *Nymph Physiology *Roman Deity Physiology *Protogenoi Physiology *Titan Physiology Associations *Celedon Physiology *Charybdis Physiology *Chimera Physiology *Erinyes Physiology *Gorgon Physiology *Harpy Physiology *Hekatonkheire Physiology *Nemean Lion Physiology *Satyr Physiology *Siren Physiology *Stymphalian Bird Physiology Known Users Gallery Olympians.jpg|Olympians (Marvel Comics) TheOlympianCouncil.png|Olympian Council (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-325.jpg|Greek Gods (Disney's Hercules) Zeus Priapus.jpg|Zeus (Priapus) Priapus.jpg|Priapus (Priapus) Kratos Blades.jpg|Kratos (God of War) Aphrodite H.png|Aphrodite (Valkyrie Crusade) Artemis_H.png|Artemis (Valkyrie Crusade) Athena_H.png|Athena (Valkyrie Crusade) Demeter_H.png|Demeter (Valkyrie Crusade) Hades.png|Hades (Valkyrie Crusade) Hestia_H.png|Hestia (Valkyrie Crusade) Pan_H.png|Pan (Valkyrie Crusade) Persephone H.png|Persephone (Valkyrie Crusade) Divine Poseidon H.png|Poseidon (Valkyrie Crusade) Zeus_H.png|Zeus (Valkyrie Crusade) Hecate H.png|Hecate (Valkyrie Crusade) PalutenaBrawl.png|Palutena (Kid Icarus) Goddess of Light Medusa Kid Icarus.png|Medusa (Kid Icarus) Goddess of Darkness Pandora Kid Icarus.png|Pandora (Kid Icarus) Goddess of Calamity Thanatos Kid Icarus.png|Thanatos (Kid Icarus) God fo Death Poseidon Kid Icarus.png|Poseidon (Kid Icarus) God of the Seas Hades final.png|Hades (Kid Icarus) Lord of the Underworld ViridiKIU.png|Viridi (Kid Icarus) Goddess of Nature Pyrrhon Kid Icarus.png|Pyrrhon (Kid Icarus) the Sun God Dyntos artwork.png|Dyntos (Kid Icarus) God of the Forge Dionysus The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Dionysus (The Wicked + The Divine) Persephone The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Persephone (The Wicked + The Divine) Eris Billy mandy.jpg|Eris (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy), Goddess of Discord and Chaos Zeus Hades Poseidon Billy and Mandy.png|Zeus, Poseidon and Hades (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) File:Aphrodite_(SMITE).jpg|Aphrodite (SMITE) Goddess of Beauty File:Apollo_(SMITE).jpg|Apollo (SMITE) God of Music File:Ares_(SMITE).jpg|Ares (SMITE) God of War File:Artemis_(SMITE).jpg|Artemis (SMITE) Goddess of the Hunt File:Athena_(SMITE).jpg|Athena (SMITE) Goddess of Wisdom File:Hades_(SMITE).jpg|Hades (SMITE) King of the Underworld File:Hera_(SMITE).jpg|Hera (SMITE) Queen of the Gods File:Poseidon_(SMITE).jpg|Poseidon (SMITE) God of the Oceans File:Zeus_(SMITE).jpg|Zeus (SMITE) God of the Sky Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Physiology Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries